


When Wilted Flowers Bloom

by yourrain



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrain/pseuds/yourrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the seasons may die out one by one, that doesn't mean hearts should too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'd Forgotten There is a Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanDitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDitty/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunflower and the Centipede.

_Roses are red. Violets are blue. Blondie, what will I do with you?_

_Don't worry, the first time is always the most_ _intimidating... and the most fun._

 ~

 

_Heh... No matter how many times I do this trick, you're always impressed, aren't you? You goof, don't look so worried, even if I hit my head, I'll be fine. I'm not what you think I am._

 

_I_ _know you came here for me, but not for the reasons most do. Why are you so damn happy all the time? I swear I can see your smile from all the way up here._

_Back again, sunshine? Shouldn't you be studying for tests or something? ...How old are you anyway?_

 

_~_  

 

_Where are you getting this cash? With those shorts and that terrible haircut of yours, I can tell you're not exactly poor, but you don't come from money either. Seriously, you look like a freaking dandelion, man._

 

_You're so fucking peppy, I bet you wouldn't hurt a fly. If only you knew. If only you knew._

 

_Oh. So you **do** know. Well, aren't you "smart"? ...Oh, shut up with that stupid grin. _

_You've got something in your teeth. They're really crooked, kind of nasty actually. You're lucky you've got a...decent face._

 ~

 

_I'm expensive, you know. You'll have to give me a literal arm and leg if you choose to pay me **that** way. You're already looking a little thin as is..._  

 

_God, you smell so good. A little sweet and savory at the same time. Refreshing. It's so much better when you don't put on that stupid cologne._

 

_You got a part-time job I see. Good, you need to eat._

 

_...I swear, you are the only person in this world that I won't kill for sneaking into my dressing room. How did you know I like Takatsuki? You got it signed too. Well, I guess you're not that much of a stalker if you had to use my stage-name._

* * *

 "Let it go, sunshine."

 

  _It's been three months. Aren't you bored with me?_

  _Wait... Say that again? What do you mean you by that?_

 

_Shit. Stop. Stop right there! I'_ _m not Nishio._

 

"They're a special case. My answer is **_no_**." 

  _...I don't have that kind of control._  

 

_Don't look at me like that..._

 

_You'll 'find another way then?' Do you know what you're **saying**?_

_~_

 

_Not coming this week, huh? Glad you got it through your thick skull.... Isn't this eyeliner supposed to be waterproof?_

* * *

 

_"_ Would ya  _die_ for me then? Because that is what _will_ happen if you're caught."

 

_You know, I like to think that I'm no longer the shortest fuse with Ayato around. You really like to rile me up, don't you?_

 

"I'd kill for you."

 

_You're lucky that I'm well fed or I probably would've ripped your throat out after that kiss. You've got balls. Pretty big ones from what I can tell._

 

"You don't even know my name."

 

"Tsubaki."

 

_Why do I want to correct you?_

 

"Like the flower. That's what you remind me of, so that's what I call you, in my head anyway. Eheheh...Ah, boy. A-hem." 

 

_...Damn you._  

* * *

 

_Working like a slave and still looking so damn happy. Well, you're making life easier for Naki at least. Yeah, Yomo and Uta are pretty good bosses I guess. You're not a half bad bartender... I just wish you'd tell Red to knock it off with the touching..._

_~_

_Why are you crying? I'm the one who got the shit beat outta me._  

"Yeah, Yamori is hella pissed but Big Madame and Tsukiyama enjoyed the spectacle at least so business will be fine. I'll _heel_."

_Ow. Okay. Bad joke. Too soon, noted. I guess no one is above hitting an injured... eh, whatever._

"Why the hell did you do that, man? I know you're strong, but you're just one guy!" 

_So you're going to hit me but still act like I'm made of glass? ...I could snap you in two, y'know._

"I don't like sharing my things. And you, Hideyoshi Nagachika, are my _favorite_ thing." 

_No one will take away my sunshine. No one._

~

"Even for a pair of virgins, that had to be the worst sex of all history."

"It felt good though."

"The foreplay was better. I can't believe you have a thing for my kagune. When-"

"Why not? I have a thing for you, especially your-- A-ah."

_I never thought I'd be one for jizz like Tsukiyama. Guess I can't give him so much shit now._   

"Shh, I'm talking." 

"Your eye is red. What does that mean?"

"...Ken. The name is Ken. Now that you know it, scream it for me."

 

 

 

_Well... I did say scream._

* * *

 

**_Fucking. Suzuya._ **

"REEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" 

_Fucking splinters._

"Well somebody's cranky today! Care for an eclair? A cusomter bought them all the way from Paris for me." 

"Ha, you're funny. What did you do?"

 "Oh, I don't know. I may have done something. I may not have. Who can remember? This week's choreography was great, don't you think? Hey!" 

"If you don't answer me, I'll squeeze the jelly out of you! What did you tell Yamori?!"

"Nothing~, just that you and Ayato are so much more enthusiastic now that you're getting laid!"

"Bullshit."

"It's true~, you both needed to find a proper fuck buddy before you ripped a customer's head off and Mama and Moon Face agreed. At least you only lose a month's pay and your boy-toy is intact even though he's a liability. Can you imagine what ol' Jason'll do to Ayato when he finds out he's been fooling around with his sweet little errand boy? Oh my~ teehee."

"Ugh, you're a real bitch to work with. Don't you have anything better to do than fuel the rumor mill?" 

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings? I have plenty I can do. This is just fun! Reputation isn't that important anyway."

"No, because you'd have to have them." _Eh, what do I have to lose?_ "...I bet you hurt Mr.Shinohara's though." 

_Wow, he never does anything that fast. If I were human, he might've actually hurt me._

"Shut up!"

_Bullseye._

"Why~? Because when he tried to save you from a life of whoring and you threw it in his face? Or that he took you in to his family and you ended up getting them hurt? Or even better when you lied to that judge and said that Shinohara-"

 

_I'll give it to him, he's strong for a human. I bet he could rip my head off. That's fine, I'll take his with me._

~

_...You know, I thought the punishment would be worse. At least I'll heal in a few hours. Looks like "Rei-tan" is going to need a lot more make-up for the time being. Gotta say, it's worth losing a few meals to see Big Madame slapping him around for getting into a cat fight (and losing). I didn't feel like much of a winner after getting so many bones broken by Gecko Face until I realized that it meant getting babied by Hide. So, it's not all bad._

_He's already healing my heart so my body should be an easy task._


	2. Don't Water Me With Your Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Rabbit acquires a White Suit.

"Will you SHUT.UP!?"

_I can feel the twins glaring at me as if I give half a shit._

"You.Are.So.Annoying!" 

_Hey, at least I don't baby the shit out of this bastard like everyone else. No one seems to get that he'll be fucked over even harder later for thinking that he's made a difference by running errands. I'm barely 18 and I can attest to that._

"Me.Anie.Head.Hurt.big.bro! Jkklygsrdyugui!"

 "No cry, boss! Erhfthwerwj! Boss Naki best! Iuhkuyfrhtsgesdhtgh!"

_...The fuck...? Whatever the hell they're saying, it ain't Japanese._

"Wah, wah, cry me a river. Get this dry cleaned and don't get your snot all over it, crybaby." 

_It's people like him and my stupid sister that can ruin a slightly-less-shitty-than-usual day in all of a minute. Everyone is so damn annoying and it's only been a week. Neither one of them is going to make it far in this world. Let's all hope they don't reproduce._

"Oooh~, Nishiki-kun- N-not here."

 _...Speaking of Reproducing._ _...Nasty._

 _Better go before this is burned into my retinas._ _Nishio is such a goddamn hypocrite. So the human is only good enough to fuck, huh?_   _Then again, guess I shouldn't feel sorry for her stupid ass, she knows what kind of shithole this place is and if she enjoys playing vampire and slave so much, fucking great for her. Christ, I need a drink if I'm expected to make it through tonight._

_~_

"Thanks, Itori." 

_I know I shouldn't be running up my tab but to hell with it. Already sold my soul anyway, might as well get the most out of it._

"Aaahh," _That's **good**. It's nice getting to eat more than once a month._ "Another, please."

"Oooh, I get a please? Someone's been housebroken. I will after I get his, babydoll." 

_...And this is why I hate Ghouls just as much as people. Why did she have to wink? ...I'm not a babydoll._

"Hey, Newbie. I saw you checking us out. So, you're bi then? I took you for a gold star twink."

"Yeah, _bye-sexual_ as in get outta my face before I spear your eyes with your own glasses." 

"Chh. I hate nothing more than insubordination."

_Ugh, his breath is **disgusting**. _

"I'd punish you but you're not worth the time. I also know you wouldn't dare. One little incident and you're out of here. And then what of poor little Touka?"

"...I ain't doing this for her." 

 "Of course not. See you on stage _pretty boy_. Heh."

_Ugh, even halfway across the room that voice is annoying as hell._

"Here you are, sweet-pea." 

"...Knock it off with the nicknames."

~

_...Hmm, not bad tonight. The fat lady says that I'm getting up there with the top earners. I ranked higher than horse-breath this week so that's good enough for me. Glad Cunt-neki got stuck with training me. But as much shit as people talk, he really ain't so bad. Don't know why the hell he's trying to pull a Nishio with the blonde but ain't my business._

_Oh, that is fucking wonderful, never take breathing for granted kids. I hate these stupid  fucking costumes. I don't understand the point of half the bullshit we wear but Moon for Brains says it's all the rage in Europe._

_Yeah, right. I bet he can't even say more than "tres bien"..._

_I don't know why, but sometimes, I still wonder where pop was gonna take us for vacation. For all I cared, we could probably could've gone to Disneyland for half a day and I would've been the happiest little shit in the world for months. I was such a stupid kid, thinking that he and sis were so great._

 

 

_Heh, how's that working out?_

 

 

_...That sounds expensive._

_~_

"How the **fuck** do you end up tripping all the way from the door into my mirror!? All you had to do was hang my shit up and get **out!**  I can't afford to buy any more of this Shiseido or Nars shit for myself left alone anyone else!"

_Why is he just staring at me? Annoying..._

"Well say **something** , dumbass!" 

"'M sorry!" 

"Quit your blubbering and help me clean up."

"W-well, it was your fault!"

"The hell did you just say to me you little piece of shit? You must like having black eyes, let me make 'em blacker for ya!"

 

 _... So he's just going to take this? Not even put up a fight?_ _He's higher ranked than me on the danger scale, probably because he's unstable as all hell._

 

 

_Shit, is that a tooth?_ _Great, I'm gonna get kicked out for beating up the ret- idiot._

 

 "...Why are you so sad today? Do you have a stomachache? I have juice boxes, they help me!"

 

_...The hell? He has the nerve to try and comfort me... Idiot, you're the one with a swollen face._

"Here!" 

_...Do I even want to know where he was keeping that? ... I'm too old to deal with this kind of shit. I don't care if he's older, I should get overtime for entertaining him._

"I remember these. Old lady Hasegawa still churnin' them out?"

"Un! She made these special for me because I did my errands so well! She says they'll make me smarter!"

_Why does he look so freaking happy? Guess he really wants to be smart._

"...That so? Well, drink a lot of them then. We need more smart people in the world. Now, you smart enough to use that broom? We gotta get up this cheap glass before Moon Man pitches a fit."

~

_You know, he's actually pretty smart. He sure as hell will never be able to be on his own but he's actually pretty perceptive. One of the few and proud around here I guess._

"...And big bro said that if I do everything right again this week, he'll take us to _Disneyland_!"

"Oh, seriously?"

_Dammit, I sounded way too enthusiastic just then._

"Yeah! Do you like Disney?"

"Dunno. Never been. Haven't watched the movies in years either. Always wanted to go to the park, but it never happened."

"Wait, you haven't seen _Frozen_!?"

"The one about the icy bitch? Nah."

"You have to, right now!"

_...Why the shit is he holding my hand?_

"I am not watching a princess movie." 

"She's not a princess, she's a _queen_!"

 ~

_I tried to say no but I don't feel like dealing with his bawling tonight I guess._

"Fine, I'll watch, but I ain't skipping to your room." 

 

* * *

 

_... I must be out of my damn mind._

"Oh, hello, little birdie~!"

_Speaking of batshit._

"'Sup, Suzuya?"

"Oooh~ so formal? Call me Juuzou!"

"What do you want, Suzuya?" 

"Huh? I can't just talk to you for fun? How cold!"

"As ice. What is it? Rehearsal already?"

"Nothing like that, I was just wondering if I could join in on the fun tonight?"

"What 'fun'?"

"You know, the little sleepovers you've been having with Naki Naki every night this week."

" _You_ like Disney movies?"

"Who doesn't? But that's not _all_ you're doing, is it?"

"He likes to color and blow bubbles too, what's your point?"

"The point is that he wants to build a special kind of snowman with you!"

"I don't even want to know what you're getting at but you are probably being disgusting so shut your trap."

"Well of course you aren't going to go all the way yet but I saw you kiss that little bump on his forehead last night. That was sweeter than my sundae!"

 _... I gotta get the fuck out of this whorehouse ASAP._  

"He was crying and wouldn't shuddup, that's all." 

"And you carried him away just like a princess~! It was _adorable_ , **everyone** is talking about it! Everyone except for Yamori that is. I'm sure he's happy to know his little one has found such a good 'friend' in you."

"We are _not_ friends, he's just an annoying little shit that follows me around and can't stop getting into trouble. If I don't stop him, no one else will and I've got nothing better to do until I can start taking on more customers."

"What a smart way to kiss up, newbie! Oh, look at the time! I have an appointment to keep! Come and find me in a few hours so I can do your makeup~<3." 

_...Ugh_

"Ayato~! I got the movies! I have _Beauty and the Beast_ and _Lady and the Tramp_ and _Alice in Wonderland_! You don't work tonight so we can watch them all!"

"Yeah, sure, Naki."

~

_Fuck._

_I really didn't mean to snap at him like that. But between him and Ni-shit-o and freaking Eto, it was bound to happen. All the customers think I'm a freaking klutz and now I look goddamn ridiculous carrying all of these tsum tsum things. I don't even have the money to be spending on this crap. Five dollars a pop? They must be on crack._

"Yo, Goo-Goo, Gah-Gah, where's Sir-Weeps-A-Lot? I ain't seen him around lately."

"...Sick."

"Whaddaya mean _sick_? We're _ghouls_ , we don't get sick."

"Hwarghed! Big Bro sick!"

"Heart very sick! Wedszljuyeduigufsy! Rabbit's fault!"

"What? I didn't do shit to the bastard, so back off! What the shit? Let me through! I got stuff to give him!" 

"Bro say no hurt."

"But next time bunny hurt bro, we hurt bunny! Out!" 

"Yeah! No care big bro says nice. Bad bunny! Meanie head bunny!" 

"Fuck it, I'm goin'! Make sure he gets these."

* * *

 

"What the fuck!?"

"If you're gonna sulk, do it somewhere else. If I wanted my break to be obnoxious, I would've taken it with someone else." 

"Ugh, don't blow that shit at me. Isn't it disgusting anyway?"

"Nothing more disgusting in this world than the taste of ghoul flesh." 

"Well aren't you non-chalant? Stupid Kakuja bastard."  

_...Why isn't he saying anything? I could do without this mysterious badass front._

"Here."

"What are these? More fliers for me to put out? Why are there...only...two...?"

_..._

"Oh, so that's all it takes to shut you up?"

"...Why?" 

"As much as I wished for some fucking peace and quiet around here, he actually wasn't so annoying."

"Ow!"

"Next time you talk back to me, I'll put it out in your eye. If your shit isn't together by Monday, don't bother coming back."

_...He really ain't bad._

* * *

"B-But Boss Yamori says-"

"Will you shut up about him? Do you want to see the surprise or not?"

"Y-yeah."

"Good, then stop your sniveling and be quiet, you're technically not supposed to leave here without the thugs."

"W-what if we get in trouble?"

"I'll handle it! Now _shut up_! We gotta get outta here before anyone wakes up."

~

"Now do you see why you couldn't wear your suit?"

"Ah! Ah! Wah! Gah?!"

"Speak Japanese idiot, you already stand out as is!"

"You- you- uwaaaaaaaaah! You're a really good guy, Ayato!"

"Christ, put me down! You're drawing attention to us."

"Ow, my ribs!"

"Act natural you idiot or you'll never get to come here again."

"We're gonna come back!?"

"Maybe, if I enjoy it."

* * *

"Can we do that again?"

"What, the roller coasters? The park is closing up and we have to get out of here early."

"No, the fireworks!"  

"Yeah, why not?" 

~

"Fireworks are so cool! The sky is like one big coloring book!"

"Yeah, I guess it is. You didn't lose those new crayons, right?"

"Nope, right here! They glow in the dark!"

"So they do."

"How come you didn't get any toys?"

"Eh, I don't really need them."

"But everyone needs toys! Here! Now I'm Mickey and you're Minnie!"

"Why do I have to be the girl?!"

"So I get to carry you this time!"

"What? H-hey, Naki! Put me down! I mean it! Oh, whatever." 

If it makes him so damn happy, why not?

 ~

...Is that lady blind or something!? I am not a woman! But I guess in the dark and with matching shirts, it might seem that way. 

~

"You're done with your bath?"

"Yep!"

"Brushed your teeth?"

"Uh-huh! Smell!"

"Ew... Alright, good enough. Got all your stuff this time? If you lose Baymax again, you are not getting another one. Hit the light, yeah?" 

"Okay!"

~

_... Well, the idiot can be awfully graceful when he wants to be. I didn't even feel him move me to the bed._

 

* * *

 

"Someone had a good weekend."

"Shut it."

"Bring me anything?"

"Yeah, these. Blondie should like them. And you like to read and shit so, yeah."

"Hmm, Suzuya owes me $50 now."

"Huh?"

"I bet that you didn't even have to get laid to mellow out. Thanks for being a prude, now I can use that money for my own date."

_...I take it back, he's the devil._

"I covered for you all weekend, remember that in the future. Heh."

_Great, **blackmail**. _

"Hey, Ayato! Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Yeah, yeah after we ride our bikes down the damn halls. Can we at least watch _Aladdin_ before we watch _Frozen_ again?"  

"No! I mean outside! It's snowing!"

"Oh, it really is. I have work to do- waaah!"

"Hahahhaha! Look at your face! You guys see that?"

"You jerks have the nerve to laugh at me!? I'll show you a real snowball!"

~

"Ow, yours was made of ice! No fair!"

"You three ganged up on me, that's what I call 'no fair'! Whoa! Slow down, slow down, I'm at the edge of the-!"

"Waaaah!" 

"Ack!" 

"AHHHHHHH! BOOOOOSSSSSSS! Oof!"

"Ow, off me Naki! You're one bony bastard! Ugh."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"What are you laughing at?" 

"Your face!"

"Hey-" 

 "You looked so freaked ahahahaha! Don't worry, I wouldn't let you get hurt. Owwie. Unnn!"

_Huh? When did his kagune get out? Shit, that ice must hurt. We almost hit the river too._

"Thanks Naki, you're my hero."

_...Even when I'm being sarcastic, he's so freaking proud. Why not? He saved me some nasty head trauma._

"What was that for?" 

"The princess always gives the prince a thank you kiss, right?"

_...Sneaky son-of-a-bitch._

"Okay... What was _that_ for?"

"The prince always gives the princess an 'I love you kiss.' If we're gonna play house, we have to do it the right way, duh!"

"D-don't sound so a matter of fact, dummy! Now take me inside, it's cold as shit out here." 

"Let's go watch another movie!" 

"Don't yank my arm so hard, man. Yeah, a movie sounds good."

" _Beauty and the Beast_?!"

"Sure, that's your favorite after all."

"And yours too!"

"Yeah, it really is."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Men only want what they can't have; maybe Ghouls are the same.


End file.
